


Pumpkin Carving

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Natasha just came back from her afternoon run.





	Pumpkin Carving

After having her afternoon run, Natasha walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and noticed that her girlfriend was sitting at the kitchen table. Wanda's reddish-brown hair was pulled into a loose bun and she wore an off-shoulder sweater with shorts. She had yet to notice Natasha because she was so focused on the task in front of her. The task being a big pumpkin that sat proudly on the table, Wanda was leaning forward with her tongue sticking out to the side as she used careful precision to carve whatever she was carving on the pumpkin.

"Isn't it too late for pumpkin carving?" 

Wanda stilled her hands and looked up to see Natasha opening up the refrigerator. She rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

"Just because Halloween is over doesn't mean I can't carve a pumpkin." Wanda protested. "Besides, you're still watching Halloween movies."

Natasha opened her mouth to protest before she closed it and thought about it. 

She shrugged. "Touche"

Wanda let out a hum of ' _I know_ ' and Natasha chuckled. 

"So what are you carving?"

"My business," Wanda answered with a smirk.

"Is it?"

"Yup, and don't act interested now," Wanda said, glancing up. "You don't get the honors to see it since it's only for Halloween."

Natasha rolled her eyes and sat in front of Wanda and propped her head with her chin. She watched her girlfriend for a moment, the room quiet beside the sound of a pumpkin being carved. 

"Why can't I see it?" Natasha asked, after a while.

"Because...."

"Because?"

"It's a surprise for you, so you definitely can't see it," Wanda said, making eye contact with Natasha briefly.

"Now, I'm curious."

"Stay curious because you can't look." 

Natasha raised an eyebrow and leaned closer towards, hovering over her girlfriend. Wanda looked up and frown.

"Natasha, no!"

The short redhead woman gave her famous half-smile and leaned down to kiss Wanda before quickly turning the pumpkin around.

"Natasha, yes."

Wanda shot her a dirty look as Natasha looked down to see what the pumpkin said.

_Happy Birthday, Nat!_

Natasha looked back up at a pouting Wanda.

"My birthday isn't until November 22nd."

"I know that!"

"Wanda, what were you going to do with it until then?"  

"Uh. . . put in the freezer."

"In the freezer?" Natasha repeated slowly.

"Oh, shut up, I didn't think that far ahead."

"I can tell," Natasha said deadpanned. "Was this all you were giving me for my birthday?"

"No! I'm not cheap like Pietro." Wanda said. "It was part of a bigger gift."

"And What's that?"

"Oh no, you're not getting a word out of me!"

Natasha tilted Wanda's head up and brought her into a slow kiss that left the younger woman breathless.

"Oh, I'm going to get it out of you one way or another."

 


End file.
